Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 30
Suggestions Dodongo vs. Gohma The guys who are both enemies AND bosses. --[Mahboirrelroll : Sorry it is Spider vs. Dinosaur, and it is obvious whom would win Dialask77 15:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : have to agree with dialask there although gohoma isnt a quite a spider in wind waker Oni Dark Link : : While I know I would vote for Gohma (since I grew an illogical love of insects and arachnids as a child just because everybody else seemed to fear them), most people would vote for Dodongo. Additionally, not very interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Mesa no lika dis fite. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : I actually think this would be a fair match, and contrary to everyone else, I find the Dodongo on the same level of difficulty as the Gohma (if not easier). Pianist Link 02:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : : the dodongos in twilight princess were insanely easy Oni Dark Link : : Nobody's talking about their difficulty except you guys. We're just saying that Dodongos would win in a Temple of Courage fight, not that Dodongos are harder to fight in the actual games. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : : Well one of the voting reasons people often utilize is, "if the two contestants were to fight, who would win the battle?", so I do think it's relevant what their respective difficulties are. Pianist Link 03:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal User:Stardude613 : : Relevant, maybe, but not "contrary to everyone else". I'm not saying that it's not an important thing, I'm just saying that nobody's disagreeing with you about their difficulty level. We're saying that we think Dodongo would win in a Temple of Courage fight, and we didn't mention anything about their difficulty levels. So basically what I'm trying to say here is that you're right about all that you've said in regards to the Dodongo's difficulty and how that's relevant, but what you said about how your thought about Dodongos being easy was contrary to what other people believed, since nobody had said anything about Dodongos being tougher. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm...actually sounds kind of interesting and fair. I like it. --SirReal Ghini vs. Poe Battle of the ghostly enemies. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Its onesided.User:Stardude613 : :Sorry, but I see the poe winning by more than just a little margin Dialask77 15:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Yea, this doesn't seem like a very good fight. It seems that they are just a little to similar. DLSully1218 : : Battle of da ghosts...I lika dis, mooie-mooie! --Auron'Kaizer( ) 16:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda like it, but yeah, Poe is definitely going to win. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I think this would be a great fight. I really think Ghini are cute ^_^ User:Dragonmaster kayla : : Ghinis are too obscure. I'd tell them to go die but they're already dead. Portal-Kombat Dark Link vs. Darknut An intense fight between some of the more popular enemies. Both seem to be dark versions of good people (dark link being a dark version of link, and darknut being a dark version of the hylian knights). Both have been intense bosses and minibosses. And before we say it is onesided towards dark link, the darknut is a destructive force in tough armor!! Dialask77 15:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Still see it one sided towards Dark Link; he's just a lot more mysterious and "cool" to most people. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 16:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : :Dark link is just too good. : : Too one-sided, but it's not a bad suggestion...I guess. Err, I mean, me no lika. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 16:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda like this, despite being neutral last time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : i supported it last time and i support it now --Twilitlink 19:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : for god sake when is this going to make it? its a brilliant fight Oni Dark Link : : I think Moblin Slayer is right, Dark Link is just perceived as the cool villain, I don't think he could '''ever lose. Pianist Link 02:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : : he lost aganest fierce deity Oni Dark Link : : I like it! : : too one sided and boringDarkest-Link123 23:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, I'm bored this week, so sure... Sincerely, Watcher : : can the second voter, second to last voter and thrid to last voter please sign their votes. Oni Dark Link : :It will be one sided. Dark Ridley 18:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Midna vs. Tetra They say they have close personality and both are fairly popular.Darkest-Link123 16:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meeehhh, mesa can't decide. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : No way. Midna is popular and she's from Twilight Princess, and we all know that means she's going to win. I mean, I personally prefer Tetra, but I don't think the majority of people will. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : What does her being in TP have to do with anything its not like TP is the most popular game or somethingDarkest-Link123 21:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Have you actually looked at the past Temple of Courage fights? We don't know why, but Twilight Princess things almost always win. It's not the most popular game, but for some reason, people vote for stuff from it. It's one of those inexplainable things that people seem to like more than they should. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Havent looked too far back but so far it seems TP is at a disadvantage I mean king bublbin lost to a lowely iron knuckle for the love of god : : A "lowly" Iron Knuckle? Iron Knuckles are extremely popular. The only Twilight Princess things that I can think of that lost are King Bulblin, Ashei, and Deku Toad; none of those three are really popular, so they lost even though they're from Twilight Princess. However, if you skim through the Temple of Courage, you'll notice that almost everything from Twilight Princess wins, whether or not it should. If you don't want to bother with that, I'll list them here: Stalkin won against Miniblin, The Group won against Tetra's Pirates, Morpheel won against Morpha, Armogohma won against Queen Gohma, Zant won against Agahnim, Stallord won against Jalhalla, Agorok won against Volvagia, Diababa won against Kalle Demos, King Bulblin won against Great Moblin, and Zant's Hand won against Wallmaster. Look, there's really no point in arguing anymore. I could understand if you were arguing against me because I said that Twilight Princess things are better than everything else, because that would be my opinion (please note the "would be"; I don't really believe that) and should not be stated as a fact, but I'm not; I'm just giving you a totally harmless fact: Twilight Princess things tend to win, with only a few exceptions. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : I originally said neutral, but out of all the fights here I think this one is the most interesting. Portal-Kombat : : i agree with xyz Oni Dark Link : : Onesided. Songs vs. Transformation Masks a battle of 2 popular abiilities. sounds good? : : "Sounds Good?" That a rhetorical question? Either way, the answer is no. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't even know where to start on this......I'm gonna save myself from a 20 minute comment that will be utterly ignored and summarize it down to "no". Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : This will just boil down to a OoT vs MM fight so I say "NO!" Oddball464 17:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Well, actually...while the creator did not state any specifics, it could be intended to represent all games featuring songs with magical abilities, so a game v. game war doesn't seem very likely. I guess we could end up with a "The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Ocarina of Time, Oracle of Ages, The Wind Waker and The Minish Cap vs. Majora's Mask" battle. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Technically, since Majora's Mask has songs too, it would be all those things and Majora's Mask vs. just Majora's Mask. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, it's like the OJ Simpson Trial all over again... --AuronKaizer( ) 01:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think an ability fight would be very interesting. User:Stardude613 Master Stalfos vs. Igos du Ikana I've suggested this before, but for whatever reason, it never gets that many votes. Anyway, the similarities are that they're giant skeletal swordsmen. In order to defeat them, something special has to be done with their bones after they are initially defeated. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : two undead skeleton warriors. sounds fun--Twilitlink 19:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I can't complain about this. --AuronKaizer( ) 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like this fight- but there's really nothing wrong with it. Portal-Kombat : Despite the usual losing for MM, I think that Igos would be winning. But I don't know for sure so i will stay neutral for it. Dialask77 15:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : Um...what usual losing for Majora's Mask? While they may not have as many wins as the other games that make it into the Temple of Courage (namely Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess), their appearance-to-win ratio (that is, the amount of times they've won proportionate the amount of times they've appeared in the Temple of Courage) is pretty high. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Well, Majora's mask things usually do end up being pitched against Oot, WW, and TP but other than that I can't think of a real way for Master Stalfos to have an excuse for winning against the feared and mysterious Igos du Ikana. Dialask77 21:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : well its ok but its really boring to be honest.... : Would be interesting. Dark Ridley 18:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : : Come on, it's battle of undead warriors. How can it not be awesome? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 19:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : : Ah this is really awesome. Pianist Link 20:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Phantom Ganon vs. Phantom Zant Both are spectral versions of powerful bosses--Twilitlink 19:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, can't imagine the outcome...okay, so I can. But whatever. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 20:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : Definitely one-sided towards Phantom Ganon. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : : WAY too one-sided towards Phantom Ganon. Portal-Kombat : : since when was zant a powerfull boss? Oni Dark Link : : Oh snap, Oni just made a better argument than anyone else has done this week. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : well its been a very dry week no ones angry at all. Oni Dark Link Deku Princess vs. Princess Ruto (child) They're both princesses, they both have a bit of a temper, they both need to be rescued, and by rescueing them, they give you something important (Zora's Saphire, opening route to Mask of Scents *if wanting to obtain Fierce Deity*) Mrs.MikauShadLink 20:30 16 February 2009 : : slap fight (my money's on the zora, longer arms)--Twilitlink 06:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda like it, but I kinda don't. Can't really decide. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : cant imagine either being too popular Oni Dark Link : : Well, they are both princesses, so that technically cancels each other out. That means it turns into a Deku vs Zora fight sort of. the only real hope that it wouldn't be one-sided towards Ruto is that she can be considered annoying by some. Dialask77 15:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, it's good enough, but I doubt it'd be very interesting. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Comments OK, whos the Asswipe that deleted my suggestion I deleted it because it was suggested last week, and suggestions can't be made two weeks in a row. Also, I would recommend not calling people "asswipes" if you wanna stay out of trouble. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:48, 19 February 2009 (UTC) it was not suggested last week! why do you keep saying that? Oh (expletive), blame me...I thought it was suggested last week. I swear I saw the same suggestion...turns out it was "Dark Link vs. Wolf Link," not "Fierce Deity Link vs. Wolf Link..." Until everyone is done being mad at me (I can feel quite a few choice words coming), I'll just kinda sit back and watch and keep my mouth shut from now on...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Moblin slayer....YOU'RE FIRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE... *is punted in the head* Auron'Kaizer( ) 20:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::What? I have an "Anger Issue" which forces me to kick people's heads off...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, great. I should stop being so trusting >_> Anyway, what do we do now? We're full with 8 suggestions, and it wouldn't be fair to delete a different one....By the way, while we were in the wrong in this case, you don't need to overreact so much. A simple "what happened to my suggestion" would suffice. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but I know I'd be pretty ticked off if I was in the situation...and not everyone has as good of self control as you or me, XYZ...I'm not excusing the behavior, but when it comes down to it, it's 99% my fault...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, well at least you two have hugged and made up or whatnot. Anyway, as it stands, whom is winning? Dialask77 02:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I'd be pretty upset too, I guess, but I think calling people "asswipes" is going a little too far. Anyway, I think Igos du Ikana vs. Master Stalfos is winning with one vote, followed closely by Dark Link vs. Darknut and Phantom Ganon vs. Phantom Zant with zero. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind, now Dark Link vs. Darknut is tied with Igos du Ikana. Let's hope we don't have a repeat of the Stalfos vs. Lizalfos or Wart vs. Deku Toad issue...... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I really hope yours wins...In my opinion, it's a lot more even than the others...wait, I haven't voted either way on yours yet...by the way, is my new sig too obnoxious? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer'']] 19:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) no. it's actually quite entertaining--Twilitlink 00:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC)